neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 18
Synopsis Neptune and Nepgear visit Pammycom Land in Lowee for the grand opening of the April Fools' convention. Neptune is in awe of the mascot Mr. Pammycom! Nepgear is impressed by the size of Pammycom Land. Neptune runs up to the mascot and tries to press its buttons to reset it. Nepgear tries to stop her sister. Nepgear explains to her sister that today is the day of special event where if they go inside a machine called the Pammycom Tripper, they get can go inside a game. Neptune really wants to do it sounds fun. Nepgear leads her to the machine. The line is long to the machine. A shady mice arrives, and offers to enter through a special VIP door the experience the game world. The girls are not sure about this, as there is no one around except for them a Pammycom mascot and the mice. The screen looks like a regular TV. The mice kicks the two girls into the TV. Neptune and Nepgear realize they are inside a game. The mascot is revealed to be Underling and she tells the Planeptune sister, they have fallen for her trap. Neptune does not recognize the familiar faced villains much to their shock so Nepgear whispers that they are Underling and Warechu. Underling tells the girls they won't be joking much longer because they are trapped in a glitched game world with no escape. If they get a "game over" in the game, they get one in real life. Warechu adds that these games are retro and therefore, hard as nails. They are put in a shoot'em up game and Neptune quickly gets gunned down. Nepgear notices that there are too many bullets and she can't dodge all of them. A voice tells Nepgear to enter a code. Warechu and Underling cheer for the Planeptune sisters' demise and they are getting live comments from their stream of the Planeptune sisters' progress. Once cornered, Nepgear listened to the voice and entered the code. Nepgear was able to transform to her HDD. Purple Sister quickly defeats the boss. Underling and Warechu are shocked but there are more games to beat. With the voice's guidance, Nepgear was able to clear the games with ease. Underling can't believe Nepgear knows all the tricks. Warechu wonders what her secret is, as there is something fishy going on. Warechu has another game, that was made for April Fools'. Whatever cheat Nepgear has should not work on this game. Nepgear is transported to another game and it is just Rock Paper Scissors. However, if Nepgear loses, she loses a bit of her clothing. Underling is sure this will tarnish the reputation of the goddesses. Nepgear loses a string of games and is done to her panties. The final match starts and Nepgear loses but the game shuts down transporting the Planeptune sisters back into the real world. Underling asks Warechu want happened. Warechu explains that this is an April Fools' game and being past midnight means the game is no longer valid. Nepgear is livid at them and defeats Underling and Warechu throwing far away. Neptune praises Nepgear for her coolness in all this. Nepgear breathes a sigh of relief as she was almost naked in a live stream. Neptune asks Nepgear where she learned all those tricks to help her beat the games with ease. Nepgear lies telling her sister she just gathered them over time. Nepgear wonders who the mysterious voice was. It was Blanc, and she is glad the Planeptune sisters came in at the right time. It saved her the trouble of tracking down Warechu and Underling. Nepgear notices that their day is ruined since it already is in the middle of the night. Neptune cheers up Nepgear saying that what they experienced felt like an attraction and it was lots of fun. Elsewhere, Underling and Warechu are upset over their defeat. They kick the machine and are transported into the game world. A Blanc dialogue appears asking them what they would do if a game like what they put the Planeptune sisters actually happened. Key Events *The Planeptune sisters visit Pammycom Land to try out an attraction where they can go inside a game *Underling and Warechu trick them into a retro game world, where losing equals death *A voice guides Nepgear through the games *Nepgear struggles with a strip, rock paper scissors game *After midnight, the game world wears off and Nepgear defeats Underling and Warechu New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters